


[podfic] A New Happy Ending

by Annapods



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birthday Podfic, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Marriage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, actually, alternate universe - less people die, and Regis and co now that I think about it, except Ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: They never considered what to do after they saved the world. In truth they all expected to be dead. Living takes time...but not too much time.Written byAchrya.





	[podfic] A New Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sly (curiously_me)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A New Happy Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398215) by [Achrya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Achrya). 



 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/anhe) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x9f9gemppny3254/%5BFFVX%5D%20A%20New%20Happy%20Ending.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x9f9gemppny3254/%5BFFVX%5D%20A%20New%20Happy%20Ending.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 

**Notes:** this was recorded for Sly's birthday. I'm just very late.

Thanks to Achrya for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 


End file.
